happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggles/Gallery
Images of Giggles. General File:5G.jpg|Giggles' character info. File:Early giggles.jpg|An early version of Giggles. Clip0003 0011.jpg|Giggles' Season 1 intro. (Goof: Giggles does not have her head mark here.) File:Giggles Intro.png|Giggles' Season 2 intro. File:Giggle tv intro.gif|Giggles' TV Season intro. File:Giggles Featuring.png|Giggles' TV featuring card. File:Wall-cal-2010-jun02-800.jpg|Giggles sliding painfully. File:SickGiggles.gif|Giggles sick. File:GigglesFishKiller.jpg|Giggles hunts a fish. File:Nurse Giggles.png|Nurse Giggles. File:Giggles and Cro-Marmot-1.png|Giggles and Cro-Marmot. File:Htf home1 145.jpg|Giggles and Handy. File:Htf-giggles.jpg|Giggles and Toothy playing catch with a bomb. File:Htf-giggles1.jpg|Giggles eating a sandwich. File:Awwwlol.jpg|Giggles and her pet kitten. File:Htfcat.jpg|Giggles with a severe case of "cat scratch fever". Indexlumpygiggles.jpg|Giggles as a girl scout. fbgiggles.PNG|Giggles in the First Blood DVD menu. conceptgiggles.PNG|Early concept art of Giggles. Screen Shot 2012-12-22 at 8.24.54 PM.png|Giggles winking. 302514_286098008077211_822102741_n.jpg|Giggles being attacked by numerous Whistles. htf-mfw-giggles1-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding a puppy. htf-mfw-giggles2-01.jpg|Giggles toy holding her eyes. Buns-of-Steal-Sneek-3-680x382.jpg|Giggles skating. Maxresdefault.jpg|Giggles being impaled by numerous sharp objects in Breaking Wind. Wall cal 2009 feb02 1280.jpg|Giggles in the winter. Let it Slide 0.png|Giggles saw Lumpy's moose knuckle! RF Giggles before death.png|Giggles before death in Royal Flush. Hqdefault25.jpg|Giggles is swinging. EveryLitterBitHurts1.jpg|Giggles is happy. 546931.jpg|Giggles gets ready to swim. Gigglesteardrop .jpg|Giggles witnessing death in Helping Helps. Giggles split in half S1E1.jpg|Giggles gets sliced in half. The you r.jpg|Giggles is searching for a perfect toy. htf-giggles-cupcake-453.png|A T-shirt with Giggles as a cupcake. Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|"Look! A square!" Giggles mad at Lumpy.png|Giggles yelling at Lumpy for polluting. Cuddles and Giggles kissing while dead.png|Cuddles and Giggles "kiss". Fishy-blurb-206x116.jpg|Bored in class... Socialnetwork lrg.jpg|Cuddles, did you know you yelled too loud? Giggles snowball.png|Giggles gets face-planted by Cuddles! Giggles shocked.png|Giggles realizes something. Ice Cream Binge.jpg|Giggles eating ice cream. Giggles sweater.png|Giggles' head about to explode. Giggles screaming in pain.png|"AAH! There's glass in my face!" Giggles with a broken lightbulb.png|If you stand that close to flickering lights, this will happen. Giggles with a christmas tree.png|Giggles marvels at the tree. Giggles with flowers.png|"Mmm... these roses smell good." Med 1382452097 att-migration20121219-1328-1thtdnu.jpg|Giggles has the skin on her hand ripped off due to Fliqpy yanking the rose she was holding away. Happy Tree Friends - On My Mind.png|I thought you were allergic to roses. Giggles On My Mind.png|Fliqpy kills Giggles with a rose. Creepy smile.jpg|The creepiest smile Giggles ever made! Lumpy Naked Classic Remastered Version.JPG|Giggles is the first person to witness Lumpy naked. Img 1187568 38687990 0.jpg|Giggles working out with Petunia. IMG 20131206 145846.jpg|Giggles at Russell's restaurant. Stealing-The-Spotlight-Blur-206x116.jpg|Giggles on fire because of Lumpy's Christmas lights. Giggle shocked face.png|Giggles in Vampire Lumpy's fridge. OopA.png|Giggles stares at the confusing traffic signs. Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|Old Giggles' head in the fire. LUMPY-SUE.png|Old Giggles before getting beheaded by Old Lumpy. Kringle Karols.jpg|Giggles on fire after a candle lands on her. IMG 20140108 071916.jpg|Sniffles replaced Giggles' body with a tire to revive her, and believe it or not, it worked! (Or the air just got the blood moving with no heartbeat). Cupid.jpg|Giggles is adorable when she's a cupid; until she gets shot at. giggles.gif|Just Giggles. Hurtgiggles.jpg|Giggles in the episode Better Off Bread. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|Cuddles and Giggles kiss as zombies. Massage.jpg|Giggles in Sniffles' dream/nightmare. Giggles angel.jpg|Toy recreation of her Smoochie. 2222222222222222222222222.png|Giggles and Cuddles in the TV series intro. Klaw.png|Giggles in the claw machine. Swings.jpg|Have fun ^_^ CG.jpg|Aww, cute! Aaaaaaaaaaatttgdfhygdfs.png|Everyone gets bored. Giggles Dumb Ways to Die.jpg|Giggles' level in Dumb Ways to Die - HTF Edition. Giggles Hurt HTFDD.jpg|Giggles as an opponent in Deadeye Derby. Battle Start (Deadeye Derby).jpg|Same before the battle. 10426570 1423705834573052 8382508790607860782 n.jpg|Another during. Giggles What.png|"Whaa?" Giggles Character.jpg|Giggles. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|I wanna know what Giggles is seeing. Deadeye iPhone5 garage 2014-04.PNG|Giggles choosing cart in Deadeye Derby. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Giggles in the character selection screen for the same game. Tire.png|She looks tired. Asphalt.jpg|Giggles in title screen for Aggravated Asphalt. Kiss.jpg|Cuddles and Giggles almost kiss. Flowers.jpg|Giggles gets flowers from Cuddles. Aggravated Asphalt Giggles.jpg|Giggles in Aggravated Asphalt. Something Fishyclass.png|Giggles at school during show-and-tell. Blast From The Past.JPG|Giggles along with Cuddles and an injured Toothy. Home is where the hurt is.JPG|Giggles in the episode Home Is Where the Hurt Is. Russell date.png|Giggles dating Russell in the episode You're Kraken Me Up. PoorGiggles.png|Giggles crying after Cuddles, Sniffles, and Mime's death. Sea_of_Love_Giggles_and_Russell.png|Yet again, Giggles dates someone other than Cuddles. So I was like, hey! That guy hasn't got a single hairdo!.PNG|Giggles flirting with another non-Cuddles. SOL_Giggles.png|Bored Giggles. Elevatorfaces.png|Giggles' face in See You Later, Elevator. Happy TreeFriends12345.jpeg|Giggles falling in the Mayhem Calendar. HIWTHI--gigglesdownaslide.JPG|Giggles sliding down the deadliest banister. MilkCarton.png|Giggles on a milk carton. ALLINVEINSECONDPART.png|Giggles in the title screen for All In Vein. HTFTwitter.jpg|Giggles running from us. Rollercoasterride.png|Giggles at the beginning of Double Whammy Part I. Outwithasmile.png|Giggles' death in her smoothie. One of the cutest deaths in the series by far. Noplayground.png|Toothy and Giggles upset. Capture9.PNG|Giggles sitting in a hair dryer with Petunia. You-re-baking-me-crazy-o.gif|Giggles' death in You're Bakin' Me Crazy (GIF). official giggles artwork.jpg|An official artwork of Giggles that was drawn by Kenn Navarro (with a signature as proof). Episodic SFKY 1.PNG SFKY 3.PNG SFKY 4.PNG SFKY 5.PNG SFKY 6.PNG SFKY 7.PNG SFKY 9.PNG SFKY 10.PNG SFKY 11.PNG SFKY 12.PNG SFKY 13.PNG SFKY 14.PNG SFKY 15.PNG Helping helps idle.jpg Helping helps look dam.jpg Helping helps Giggles scream.jpg Helping helps Giggles run.jpg Helping helps Giggles stuck.jpg|Giggles? Image2331.jpg|Giggles! Imageshelping.jpg|Yay! Imageshelpinghelps.jpg|"I'm saved!" Helping helps -0,5sec decap.jpg Helping helps +0,5sec behead.jpg Helping helps holyshit.jpg|*Gasp* What have you done?! Imagessplendid.jpg|Giggles without a head. Goof4.PNG|Wha...? Did that... What? Stayin' Alive 4.PNG Stayin' Alive 5.PNG Stayin' Alive 13.PNG Stayin' Alive 14.PNG Stayin' Alive 15.PNG Stayin' Alive 16.PNG Stayin' Alive 17.PNG Stayin' Alive 18.PNG Stayin' Alive 19.PNG Stayin' Alive 20.PNG Stayin' Alive 21.PNG Stayin' Alive 22.PNG Stayin' Alive 25.PNG Stayin' Alive 26.PNG Stayin' Alive 48.PNG Stayin' Alive 49.PNG Stayin' Alive 50.PNG 583px-Picture1.png|"Hi! Do you want to buy some cookies?" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-18-400.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-22-939.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-26-315.jpg Giggles got scared when Lumpy got naked.png|"AAAH! What am I seeing?!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-30-957.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-37-865.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-50-964.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-20-53-692.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-26-51-716.jpg|Face-plant! Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-16-731.jpg|"Hot! It's hot!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg bandicam 2014-07-22 06-29-40-326.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-07-561.jpg Bandicam 2014-05-17 04-27-39-354.jpg|"OHHH! What's happening to my eyes?!" Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-09-869.jpg ThisKnife 1.jpg Yummy Sandwich!.PNG ThisKnife 11.jpg Bloody Face.PNG ThisKnife 12.jpg Flippy Flip-Out (6).PNG|Flippy + you covered in ketchup = Flippy flipping out. Giggles' Nostrils.png This is why Flippy's the best.PNG Tasty.jpg No more.jpg Cut.jpg Nail.jpg Shoot.jpg|Giggles about to have her face scraped off. Faceless.jpg|Oh my goodness! Giggle's face is covered up in bandages.png|Giggles' face is covered up in bandages. Disgusting.jpg Out sight 15.jpg Out sight 16.jpg Out sight 17.jpg Out sight 18.jpg Better Off Bread 1.PNG Better Off Bread 4.PNG Better Off Bread 5.PNG Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png Aztdstcmhvgm.png Bagtdcrm7n gfvr.png Date 6.jpg Date 23.jpg The Wrong Side of the Tracks.png TWSotT_GigglesBeforeDeath.png TWSotT_PetuniaBeforeDeath.png File:TWSotT_AllDied.png TWSotT Photo.png FromHerotoEternity 1.PNG FromHerotoEternity 2.PNG FromHerotoEternity 3.PNG FromHerotoEternity 4.PNG FromHerotoEternity 5.PNG FromHerotoEternity 6.PNG FromHerotoEternity 11.PNG FromHerotoEternity 12.PNG FromHerotoEternity 13.PNG FromHerotoEternity 15.PNG FromHerotoEternity 16.PNG FromHerotoEternity 17.PNG FromHerotoEternity25.PNG FromHerotoEternity27.PNG FromHerotoEternity28.PNG FromHerotoEternity29.PNG FromHerotoEternity35.PNG FromHerotoEternity36.PNG FromHerotoEternity40.PNG FromHerotoEternity45.PNG FromHerotoEternity46.PNG FromHerotoEternity49.PNG FromHerotoEternity50.PNG FromHerotoEternity51.PNG FromHerotoEternity52.PNG FromHerotoEternity53.PNG FromHerotoEternity54.PNG FromHerotoEternity55.PNG FromHerotoEternity56.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 51.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 52.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 53.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 54.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 55.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 56.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 57.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 58.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 59.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 60.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 61.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 62.PNG From Hero to Eternity PT2 63.PNG Before the blood.PNG Breakfeast.jpg Gighurt.jpg|Giggles is the new Coppertone. Whostoflame mime and giggles.png Mime and Giggles.png|Giggles with Mime. Smilinggirls.png Burning.png oddd.png|Giggles on fire and smiling...? HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 5.png HTF Moments - Mime calling to fire brigade (TV S01 E04.03) 8.png Everylittlebithurt giggles happy.png Everylittlebithurt giggles02.png Everylittlebithurt giggles03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles04.png Everylittlebithurt giggles05.png Giggles'_eco_team.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and sniffles.png Ever 1.png Ever 2.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and mole.png Ever 3.png Everylittlebithurt giggles and lumpy.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting01.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting02.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting03.png Everylittlebithurt giggles planting04.png Ever 6.png Ever 7.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png Unimpressed.png Giggles_and_Petunia_being_robbed.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia02.png A change of hurt giggles exhausted.png Voldegiggles.png HTF TV Mime to five 69.png|Giggles scared by the killer duck. HTF TV Mime to five 70.png|And Giggles is dead. Temple2.png Idol Curiosity.png Fallinginacrack.png Aesrdrdrsrt.png|A brand new house... Hangles.png Agdrdrtdrdrettrdrdr.png Ahsezressed.png|...destroyed! Ayfsgfsfsfgd.png Azhfgygfrr.png Cub and Giggles.png|Giggles getting bugged by a happy Cub. Under 30.jpg Under 33.jpg Under 34.jpg Under 35.jpg Under 38.jpg Under 39.jpg Under 40.jpg Under 58.jpg Under 85.jpg Under 86.jpg Under 101.jpg Under 102.jpg Under 103.jpg Under 113.jpg Under 114.jpg Under 121.jpg Under 122.jpg Coldhearted---the snowball again.JPG Coldhearted---giggles and mole.JPG Coldhearted---my face is stuck!.JPG Seaoflove--giggles and the fish.JPG Seaoflove---no face.JPG Giggles and her cat.PNG Giggles scolds.PNG I'll drink this later.PNG Very lazy class.PNG Giggles is in relief.PNG See You Elevator 6.jpg See You Elevator 8.jpg Royal 1.png Royal 2.png Royal 3.png How is Mr. Pickels able to do that.PNG Wind 20.jpg Wind 21.jpg Wind 22.jpg Wind 23.jpg Youarehyponised.png New brand straw.png YKMU Russell X Giggles.PNG Giggles yourekrakenmeup.png Squid Giggles.jpeg Russell did it...png Giggles What The-.PNG GigglesXRussell comfirmed.PNG OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG LUMPYXGIGGLES COMFIRMED!!.PNG Steal 7.jpg Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles01.png Huhreaction.png|Giggles along with Petunia. Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles02.png Putyourbackintoit petunia and giggles03.png Groan.jpg|Ditto. Dream 22.jpg Dream 23.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries